This invention relates to a method and apparatus for oxidizing ethylene to form ethylene oxide.
Ethylene oxide is widely utilized in many applications such as for sterilizing medical materials or as a precursor for forming polymers such as poly(ethylene oxide). The oxidation of ethylene is conducted in the presence of a silver or silver alloy catalyst on a support such as alumina. Chlorinated hydrocarbons frequently are added to the gas phase in trace amounts to increase selectively of the reaction to ethylene oxide. Maximum selectivity is achieved commercially at temperatures between about 230.degree. C. and 280.degree. C. and is approximately 80% mole ethylene oxide produced/moles ethylene reacted. It would be desirable to provide a process capable of having improved conversion of ethylene to ethylene oxide while minimizing production of carbon dioxide.